The Courtship of Lord Sessho-maru
by bloodymarie21
Summary: HIATUS Sessho-maru had never expect to meet her where he did, Fawks never expected to fall for him so utterly and completely. Unbeknownst to either of them, it seems their union was fated if not planned by two drunk Taiyoukai under a full moon. OC, Futuristic,Slightly PWP
1. Prologue

"What's this about Sessho-maru?" the Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow at his very inebriated friend.

"What I'm saying is, you should have your boy mate with one of my descendants…!" the fire demon slurred in sudden excitement.

"I think you've had too much to drink my friend…" the Inu no Taisho chuckled downing his cup of sake. The two sat on some deserted mountain top, star gazing and drinking. He never turned down an invitation from Lord Iru of the fire tribe, the man always had the best sake and weakest tolerance.

"And why not? The boy is unattached isn't he?" Iru scoffed holding his glass out for a refill. The Inu no Taisho readily obliged, the last person who tried to deny Iru his drink was torn into bloody pieces and roasted. The Inu no Taisho found it was best to let the temperamental demon drink his fill and then fall into unconsciousness.

"Well no…"

"It's a perfect idea! We're friends aren't we? Why shouldn't our children mate?"

"For starters your clan hasn't seen a daughter for many generations…" The Inu no Taisho reminded gently.

"…doesn't mean one won't be born…I've seen it…" Iru sniffed.

"Seen it?"

"Yeah, in a dream"

"Hm, perhaps you truly are at your limit…" he said, refilling his own glass. "Besides, that pup never liked being told what to do and I truly doubt he'll be willing to obey me after he finds out my plans for Tetsusaiga…"

"That's your problem, friend…! You're always so caught up with the future and teachin' your pups lessons they're too young to understand…" Iru scoffed.

"This is the only way Sessho-maru will learn anything, he's so stubborn…"

"…takes after his father, eh?" Iru smirked.

"I suppose so…" the Inu no Taisho smirked back. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

The Inu no Taisho gave a sigh, "…very well. I see nothing wrong with joining our bloodlines, it may be beneficial, in fact"

"Damn right it will be beneficial! Any demon'd be lucky to marry into my clan…!" Iru boasted.

"I believe it's your descendent who will be marrying into _my_ clan"

"Whatever! You know what I mean…"

"That Sessho-maru will be lucky to have your descendent as a mate?"

"Exactly…!" Iru laughed taking the bottle of Sake back and downing the contents.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oi…what do you want your first grandkid to be?" Iru asked suddenly.

"I…always wanted a little girl to spoil…though I'm sure Sessho-maru would want an heir as soon as possible…" the Inu no Taisho replied without missing a beat.

"A little girl…one as beautiful as the flames…"Iru sighed.

"She must have the patience of Buddha to put up with Sessho-maru…"The Inu no Taisho watched impassively as his friend fell over, out cold. He sighed, shaking his head, "I think it's time you retired, Iru-sama"

The Inu no Taisho hefted his inebriated friend, securing an arm around his waist. Iru grumbled drunkenly, leaning heavily on the dog demon.

"…eyes that…shine like emeralds…hair as red as flame…"


	2. A Chance Meeting

Sessho-maru wasn't sure what drew his attention to her. He had come across others of his kind before without sparing them a second glance. Though, he had to admit, it was odd to find a youkai in New York City of all places. The first time he'd seen her jogging down the street past his apartment, he'd doubted what his senses were telling him. It was her scent that had turned his head.

She smelled…interesting to say the least. He had been getting into a limo, on his way to an important business meeting the first time he noticed her. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail, caramel skin sparkling with sweat. He'd caught a whiff of her causing him to look up, and her green eyes met his. It was only for an instant but he could tell she saw through his human disguise just as he could smell what she really was.

The girl was a fire demon, quite a rare species. He had only met one other in his long lifetime, a friend of his father's. Since that day, he was sure to look for her every morning he left to go into the office. She did not disappoint, apparently his apartment building was on her jogging route.

For the most part he kept his distance, merely glancing her way in acknowledgement. She would smile at him when he caught her eye. Interesting or no, he saw no reason to interfere with her.

At least not until the morning her scent once again made him pause, but this time, it was the smell of her blood.

"Taiyo-san?" Sessho-maru's driver asked as his employer hesitated on the sidewalk. He staring up the street at a familiar female jogger sitting slumped on the sidewalk. Sessho-maru ignored him approaching the prone woman.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, green eyes bright with tears. Sessho-maru knelt beside her and she blushed self-consciously.

"I'm fine…stupid bike messenger clipped me…" she tried to laugh it off, wiping her eyes on the back of her arm. "Asshole didn't even stop…"

The side of her leg and shoulder were skinned and bleeding.

He helped her to a nearby stoop as the driver rushed over to see what was going on. Sessho-maru knew she didn't need first aid, wounds as shallow as hers would heal quickly by themselves. Taking out his handkerchief, he merely wiped the blood from her steadily healing flesh.

"Arigato" she smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"There is no need" he replied in Japanese.

"My name's Fawkeisha Hidenori, by the way. But everyone calls me Fawks" she said, tucking a loose strand of dark red hair behind her ear. Sessho-maru glanced at her once more, her Japanese was impeccable but it was obvious to him she was of mixed race which did not make sense. He was sure she was a full demon.

"Sessho-maru Taiyo" He said, coming to his feet. He offered her a hand and she took it.

"Can…I have your business card?"

Sessho-maru handed her the card, brushing her fingers with his. Her scent spiked and he smirked a little. Fawks blushed even darker, bowing her head.

"It…was a pleasure to meet you, Taiyo-san"

He took her hand lifting it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The pleasure is mine, Fawks-chan"

When Fawks finally made it back to her apartment in Greenwich Village, she was breathless, but not from jogging.

"Girl, what happened to you?" her not-always-so-delightfully gay cousin, Marquis, quipped from the kitchen. His curly sandy brown hair was held back with a headband as he stood over the stove, skillet in hand. The air was rich with the tantalizing smell of bacon and eggs. He observed her with mischievous pale brown eyes.

"Bike messenger clipped me…" she sighed, already slipping out of her jogging pants.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, you look all kinds of hot and bothered…"

Her face grew warm and she smiled a little, "Someone helped me…"

"Was it that hunka burning love you've had your eye on for the last month?" Marquis asked.

"I…I haven't had my eye on anyone…! I just see him around…"

"Mm Hm…"

Fawks would be lying if she said she hadn't been interested in him. It was the first time she'd seen a youkai since she'd left Japan. Not to mention one that was positively drop dead gorgeous.

The first time she saw him, she almost lost her breath. The youkai she had met when she were younger were nothing compared to Sessho-maru. For a moment, she almost thought he was an angel. She had been trying for weeks to build up the courage to talk to him but every time his golden eyes met hers, she forgot how to breathe let alone speak. Apparently being run down by some asshole on a bike was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"So…what's he like? Did you get his number?" Marquis grinned unpleasantly, handing her a plate.

"I got his business card…" Fawks shrugged pulling the now crumpled, slightly damp card out of her sports bra.

"A business card…how romantic…" he scoffed, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Well at least this way you can stalk him at work…"

"Shut up!" she cried, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"You know what I say, _chica_, go big or go home. Besides you need someone to take care of your pussy once in a while…"

"Marquis…!" Fawks blushed, nudging him hard.

Maybe he was right, at least about the first part. She had been looking for an excuse to talk to Sessho-maru for weeks and he _did_ seem interested in her. Stealing herself, Fawks hopped into the shower. "Help me pick out something cute to wear!"

"_Oye_! What about breakfast?!"


	3. A Pleasant Diversion

Sessho-maru resisted the urge to growl as he sat through another insipid board meeting. He watched in complete and utter boredom as one of the shareholders, son to the previous chairman, argued Sessho-maru's position as current chairman. It was no secret the boy had been after his position since his father decided he rather sell then leave the command of his company to his worthless player of a son.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Mr. Taiyo?"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, "Need I?"

He stood casting an irritated glance at the boy who would dare to test him.

"I own roughly 30 companies all over the world, do you honestly think I care about losing this one?"

"Do you see?! This is another reason why he should be voted out!" the boy said heatedly.

"…do what you see fit, but need I remind you what state this company was in when I took hold of it? A gesture I only considered because your former chairman seemed to prefer that then seeing the company he worked so hard to maintain destroyed by his useless son and that is direct quote" he spat on his way out the door.

"…I take it the meeting didn't go well?" his secretary asked.

"I'm leaving…" he growled.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You have a few more affairs that need your attention…" she began pushing her glasses up on her nose.

The moment he caught her scent he stopped hearing what the woman was saying. Fawks looked up at his approach, a smile lighting up her face. She wore a flirty and floral purple dress underneath a grey cardigan.

"Hidenori-san this certain is a surprise…" he began.

She bowed respectfully, "I know you said it was fine but…I wanted to thank you for helping me today. It's my day off and…I was wondering if you've ever been to The Cloisters…"

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow at her.

"…If…! You're not busy…"

He was surprised to say the very least. It was the first time in a long while a female had pursued him in such a mild fashion. Usually the women he met only wanted him for sex or money, this girl merely seemed to want to know him better.

And what could it hurt?

Perhaps some of the questions he had about her could be answered.

"…you have several more pressing matters to attend to today" his secretary whispered to him.

"Cancel them, I have no more desire to remain in this building…" he scowled offering Fawks his arm. "Shall we go?"

She smiled, taking it, as he escorted her from the building.

The day had been nice to say the least, the rectory was basically empty seeing as it was the middle of a workday. Sessho-maru was surprised that she suggested going to a museum, he didn't think many girls her age found interest in such things. But the way she looked at the many tapestries, admired the medieval architecture impressed him to say the least.

Sessho-maru gave an annoyed growl as his phone began to vibrate once again.

"…is…that important?" Fawks asked.

"Most likely" he sighed, sending the call to voicemail without even a glance. The two sat at a table by a fountain on the grounds, he watched her as he sipped his tea, finding it wanting. She sprinkled the crumbs from her sandwich on the ground, sparrows gathered beside her, chirping eagerly for more.

Their eyes met, Fawks looked away quickly, "I…don't normally do this…I hope you don't think I'm stalking you or something…"

"I'm not sure if I would mind having such an attractive stalker" Sessho-maru commented.

She blushed, absently fingering the small golden cross around her neck. When she caught him looking she pulled her hand away.

"…it's lovely" he complimented.

"It was my mother's"

"I take that to mean she is not longer living?"

"No, she died when I was four. Cancer"

His eyes lit, "She was human…"

"Yeah, she was"

Sessho-maru frowned slightly, having more questions then answers.

"I'm sorry…! This must be really confusing. My ancestor's demon blood was so strong that, when his descendants coupled with humans, it wasn't weakened. It went dormant until a child who was strong enough to handle it was born" she shrugged. "I was born human. I didn't come into my powers until I was sixteen"

He had heard of such things happening, but had never actually known someone who had experienced the transformation.

"I heard the transformation is quite violent…"

Fawks nodded, "Yeah…there was blood everywhere…"

"Your ancestor, who was he?"

"Eh? Oh, he's still alive actually, Iru-sama raised me"

Sessho-maru's eyes lit, "Lord Iru is your ancestor?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Sessho-maru hadn't seen him since his father's death. He always thought he was mad as so many other fire demons were reported to be. That madness was the main reason they went extinct to begin with.

"…he was a friend of my late father"

"Oh…! I'm sorry!" she began.

"There is no need, my father has been dead for nearly a millennia now" he scoffed lightly.

"Still, I know it must have been hard. It wasn't easy for me or my brother when my mother died…"

"Your brother?"

"Well…half-brother, we had different fathers…" Fawks sighed, "His father was actually married to my mother, he died when my brother was small. My father was a businessman who would fool around with my mom whenever he was in town. I was the result of that"

Sessho-maru watched her intently.

"I…can't believe I'm telling you all this…you're practically a stranger…" Fawks blushed self-consciously.

"Not at all, in fact, I would like to know more about you…" Sessho-maru's eyes seemed to smolder at her and she felt her nether regions to grow warm.

Sessho-maru smirked as the scent of her arousal reached his nose. She pouted cutely at him, "…you don't play fair"

"Not when I can help it" he teased. He frowned slightly when a familiar and unwelcomed scent reached him.

"Sessho-maru-san?" Fawks began.

"It seems it would have been more prudent to answer my phone…" he gave annoyed growl. Fawks glanced behind her to find his secretary waiting impatiently by the entrance to the eating area.

"I guess this is goodbye then…" she began, somewhat disappointed.

"Hn…" he said replied reaching into his breast pocket for a pen. Sessho-maru took her hand, scribbling down something. "I quite enjoyed this little respite. I wouldn't mind it happening again"

Fawks glanced at the phone number he'd written in her hand.

"This is…"

"My private phone. Feel free to call whenever you wish" he smirked, getting up from the table. Fawks nodded deftly as he made his way over to the other, very irate, woman.


	4. Another Pretty Face

"So how was your date?" Marquis teased as Fawks came through the door. He sat on the couch, flipping through channels for something good to watch.

"It was…nice…" she smiled.

"So…? Did you kiss him, or what?"

"Marquis!"

"Is that a no?"

"There are so many reasons why that's a no!" she shook her head plopping down next to him.

"Oh? And what is this?" he asked taking her hand and examining her palm. "A cell phone number I presume?"

"Maybe…" she teased pulling her hand away. "…He said he…wanted to know more about me…"

"Ooooh…"

"…shut up…!"

"I do believe this is the most you've blushed in your entire young life"

"Probably…you don't know what it's like to be around him. Whenever he looks at me it's like he can see all of me, right down to my soul…and I get…excited…" she flushed, tucking her legs against her chest.

"Damn…" he whistled. "And you haven't fucked him yet?"

"I'm not easy like that and you know it" Fawks glared.

"Still, he sounds like a beast…"

Fawks idly touched the back of her hand where Sessho-maru's touch seemed to linger. She couldn't help but wonder what his hands would feel like on other parts of her body.

"So are you gonna call him?" Marquis asked.

"…don't you think it's too soon?" she asked absently.

"Honey, you _are_ too easy…" he chuckled.

Marika glanced discreetly at her employer as he went over the paperwork for an upcoming meeting. She certainly was surprised when he'd given that girl his private number, or that he was showing any interest at all. The rare times Sessho-maru Taiyo had shown interest in a woman it never lasted past the physical phase and usually ended with Marika, his trusted secretary, having to smooth over hurt feelings. He never seemed to want anything long term.

This girl was different somehow, after all, it had been a week and he hadn't dumped her yet. As far as she could tell, he hadn't even slept with her. Yet all the girl had to do was call him and he would drop everything to see to her. Marika couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, a dog demon herself, she had been by Sessho-maru's side for decades.

"Something troubles you" Sessho-maru spoke pulling her from her reverie.

"That girl you've been seeing, Hidenori…"

"What about her?"

Marika clenched her jaw, she knew she shouldn't, it was none of her business anyway.

"I was just…surprised she was able to hold your attention for so long. I assume you plan on bedding her soon?"

"That is none of your concern…"

"Isn't it? Seeing as I'll be the one to sending her your 'condolences' when you finally do tire of her…" she raised her own eyebrow at him, earning her a glare in return. The two were interrupted by the ringing of Sessho-maru's private phone, he didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Fawks-chan?"

Marika resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hn…dinner sounds lovely, I should return shortly after 8:00…"

Marika perked up as Sessho-maru hung up the phone.

"You gave her a key to your apartment?"

"It is a quiet place for her to study. She isn't a bother so I let her come and go as she pleases"

Marika's temper flared, no one, not even she, had a key to any of the apartments Sessho-maru kept.

She wanted to explode, to demand what was so special about the little fire demon, but she knew it would do her no good. All she could do was wait until Sessho-maru finally tired of her and, of course, he would. As far as she has seen, there was nothing particularly spectacular about the girl, she may have been a demon but her aura wasn't anything impressive.

She was just another pretty face to take up Sessho-maru's time.


	5. Giving In

"So let me get this straight…you've known him for a month, talk to him on the phone, have a key to his apartment but you _still_ haven't fucked him yet?!"

"Shh…!" Fawks hushed as two elderly women eyed them on the subway.

"Tell me, has your pussy grown cobwebs yet?" Marquis went on.

"Look, the only reason I have his key is because I needed a quiet place I can study late when you decide to throw some wild party in our apartment…" she glared.

"I do it for your benefit, _miha_, to force you into the arms of your nightly caller but now I'm beginning to think it was all for not. You sure he's not gay?"

"Why is it that whenever I hang out with a guy and don't sleep with him, you just automatically assume he's gay?"

"Have you looked in a mirror? You have a perfect ass to tit ratio and a pretty face, any guy who doesn't go for you on the first meeting is either gay or a eunuch" Marquis replied flippantly.

Fawks rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll be home late tonight because we're having dinner together…"

"Fawkeisha, as your favorite family member I urge you, either hit it or quit it…" Marquis said solemnly.

"…I don't think that's how that phrase goes…"

"…and if he is in fact a homosexual, do not…and I mean do not…! Forget to give him my number…"

"…Fine whatever…" she sighed.

The moment Sessho-maru opened the door, her heavenly scent enveloped him, easing some of the tension from his muscles. Fawks smiled at him as she set the small table.

"Welcome back, how was work?"

"Exhausting…" he sighed, already removing his jacket and tie. "How were your classes?"

"Same old, same old…" she shrugged. "Everything's just about ready…"

Sessho-maru sat down at the table, his keen eyes following her every movement. She wore a tank top, tight across her chest and shorts, making him wonder briefly if she was trying to tease him.

"You've told me about your mother but what of your father?" he asked once she was seated across from him.

"…my father…" Fawks repeated with an annoyed sigh.

"A sensitive subject?"

"You've no idea…" she rolled her eyes. "My father never wanted me, in fact, when my mom told him she was pregnant, he told her to get an abortion"

Sessho-maru narrowed his eyes.

"After mama died, I was sent to live with him and my half-sister. He was always violent and abusive towards me because, once his wife found out he had a mistress, she left him and their daughter" Fawks shrugged.

"I apologize for bringing up painful memories…"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't long after that Iru-sama took me in" she smiled. "I haven't seen my father since I was four…"

"I'm glad your story has a happy ending" Sessho-maru commented. Fawks smile turned melancholy and she got up from the table to put her plate in the sink. Her top rode up, giving him a glimpse of a tattoo on her lower back but it wasn't the only thing he saw. She had several circular scars that ran up her legs and back, he didn't need to ask what caused them. He had a pretty bad World War II wound from a Berretta that still managed to act up from time to time.

Not that her scars distracted from her beauty, if anything, they made Sessho-maru want her more. Fawkeisha wasn't some second rate demoness, she was technically nobility and he had been doing his best to court her properly but he was coming to end of his endurance. She was beautiful to say the least and she smelled good enough to eat.

And, judging by the looks she would give him and the spike in her scent when they were alone, she was more then receptive to his advances, minimal as they were. Perhaps Marika was right, he had never gone this slowly with any female before, noble or otherwise.

Fawks heard him get up from the table, it seemed their social time was over. She gave an internal sigh. She'd never admit it, but her cousin had been right, since the first time she saw him, she was dying to get a piece of Sessho-maru Taiyo. At first she thought the feeling was mutual, he had accepted her invitation, talked on the phone with her whenever she called. Hell, he gave her a key to his apartment!

But he still kept to himself, hardly sparing her a glance when he finally did return to the apartment. Maybe he really wasn't interested and was only being nice to her because his father had been friends with Iru-sama.

"Did you like it…? The dinner I mean?" she asked, rinsing off her plate.

"Mm but I'd much rather skip to dessert…" Sessho-maru growled in her ear. Fawks jumped in surprise turning to face him, meeting his golden eyes which in turn smoldered with lust. Bit her lip, feeling a warm ache begin in the pit of her stomach. When he kissed her, she didn't resist, she curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt going up on her toes to kiss him deeper.

His tongue slid past her lips and she moaned, her fingers sliding up into his hair as her tongue engaged his. He pulled back nibbling the shelf of her jaw, "Come to bed with me"

"Absolutely…" she breathed. She giggled as he roughly grabbed her ass, lifting her legs around his waist, he carried her from the room.


	6. Consumation

Their lips met once more in his bedroom, lost in a passionate fog, Fawks tore open the front of his shirt.

"…I'm sorry…" she blushed. Sessho-maru smirked, his kitten had claws. He shrugged out of the ruined shirt and Fawks bit back a moan. He had the body of a Greek God, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

Sessho-maru was mildly surprised to feel her touch as she leaned in to kiss his chest. He gave pleased growl as her fangs scraped against his skin and her claws traced his back. She dropped to her knees before him, and he chuckled darkly. It seemed she wasn't the timid little kitten he'd taken her for.

With bated breath she unzipped his pants, pulling them down, she gasped a little when his erection leapt up to meet her. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen one so huge, she whimpered, feeling her panties moisten even more. Sessho-maru sucked in a breath as her pretty pink tongue ran the length of his erection, stopping to swirl around the tip. She glanced up at him with hooded green eyes before devouring the entirety of his impressive length into her hot little mouth.

Sessho-maru growled harshly, his knees going weak as she sucked him deep into her throat. Early on in their relationship, she had confided in him that she lacked a gag reflex, he now knew that to be a delightful fact. She sucked him like a lollipop, letting her teeth scrape along his skin as she pulled back.

Sooner then he would have liked, she released him with a wet pop. Sessho-maru gave a fierce snarl, Fawks giggled, kissing the tip of his erection before pulling away entirely. Turning her back, she crawled onto his bed, she glanced back at him, shaking her hips suggestively. Sessho-maru did not disappoint, he was on her in seconds, tearing down her shorts and panties. He gripped her thighs, spreading them wider so he could dip his tongue into her already dripping heat.

Fawks moaned softly, arms loosing strength with each stroke of his magnificent tongue, she sunk to the bed, hands fisting the sheets. Sessho-maru was more then pleased to find the little vixen tasted as good as she smelled. Though he had wanted to take his time and play with her properly, all her teasing had pushed him to the end of his rope once again. He took solace in the fact that she would be his until morning, though he was growing unsure if he could even let her go then.

Finishing his taste of her, he rose to his knees, positioning his now painfully hard erection against her entrance. "Do you see what you do to me, you little tease"

Fawks whimpered, bucking her hips.

"Tell me what you want, my little vixen" he growled, teasing her entrance with the head of his sizable erection.

"Sessh-kun…!" she gasped. "…please…fuck me hard…I want your…ochinchin…"

Her childish mannerisms coupled with her sultry voice pushed him over the edge. He grasped her hips, easing himself between her tight, wet folds. Fawks' aroused moan turned to a whimper as she stretched to accommodate his girth. Sessho-maru gave a pleased growl, as her feminine sheath clenched around his manhood. It had been a while since he had a female this tight and perfect, it took all of restraint to hold himself back, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

He moved inside her, earning him a soft gasp, "…more…"

Sessho-maru smirked darkly, leaning over her, he proceeded to pound into her with everything he had. Fawks cried out, arching her back underneath him, pressing the soft cushion of her ass against his pistoning hips.

Fawks had never felt anything so intense, her ex-boyfriend was nothing compared to Sessho-maru, which was understandable since he was decidedly human. She had never actually been with a demon before, most were afraid to approach her because of her status and her intimidating ancestor.

But Sessho-maru didn't care, he was fucking her like a beast and she was loving every minute of it. Perhaps this was what Iru-sama was talking about when he said she craved the love of an alpha male. Though she was now sure he meant 'love' in the physical sense.

"…AH! Ah…! Sessh-kun…don't…stop…"

The room echoed with her emphatic cries coupled with his satisfied grunts and the sound of their flesh, joining over and over.

"…I never would have thought…you liked it rough…" he sighed, using a claw to slice apart her tank top, revealing the tattoo on her back. It was the artful rendering of a phoenix, wings spread, surrounded by flames.

"Do…you like…my tattoo…?" she sighed, glancing back at him. Sessho-maru ran his tongue over her sweat soaked back and she moaned, her sheath growing even tighter around him. Reaching under her, he roughly cupped her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples.

"…Sessh-kun…gonna…come…"

"…go ahead…but I am far from done…" he growled, nipping her ear. "I doubt you shall be able to walk straight for several days…"

His words sent her spiraling into an orgasm, she screamed his name in ecstasy. Sessho-maru felt her tighten around him to the point of near pain. Out of all his conquests, she, by far, was the sweetest.

Fawks lost track of how many times she climaxed before Sessho-maru stiffened above her with an inhuman snarl. The feeling of his seed splashing against her insides was enough to send her into yet another orgasm.

"…Sessh-kun…!" She cried, her body going numb with pleasure. He pulled out of her with a groan. Fawks glanced at him as he fell to his back on the bed.

"…That was…wow…" she breathed. Sessho-maru smirked at her, "…You should rest now. I intend on having you again when your strength has returned"

Fawks purred, curling against his chest, his hand smoothed down her back as she fell into sweet unconsciousness.


	7. Quickie

Sessho-maru was awakened that morning by the sound of the shower running. Glancing beside him, he saw that Fawks was no longer in bed, he gave an annoyed growl. He had been hoping to continue what they had started last night once they had both rested, and now he awoke to find her sneaking out on him like a bad date.

Fawks squealed as Sessho-maru pulled back the shower curtain, fixing her with an irritated glare. Though his irritation did lessen at the sight of her wet, naked form.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Fawks bit her lip, looking away, "I…thought it would be best if I…left before you woke up…"

"And why would you think that?"

She shrugged sheepishly, "Just in case last night…was a mistake…"

He couldn't help but smirk, she honestly thought he didn't want her, apparently he hadn't been clear enough last night.

"Do you regret what has happened between us?" he asked.

"Eh? No…I mean…I liked it…" she blushed.

"As did I…" his voice was a husky growl as he joined her in the shower, pinning her against the tiled wall, "In fact, I was hoping for a repeat performance…"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"What does this mean?" Fawks asked, determination shining in her green eyes.

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not just some…convenient fuck whenever you want it and I'm not gonna be your sex friend, either…" she began.

"…will you settle for being my lover?" he asked.

She blinked at him, almost as if she didn't believe what he was saying.

"You are of noble blood as am I. What kind of taiyoukai would I be if I treated you like some common whore?" Sessho-maru scoffed. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him to her for a kiss. He growled pleasantly, engaging her tongue with his as he pressed his body intimately against hers.

His lips traveled down her jaw, raking his fangs along her throat. Fawks bit her lip, tilting her head back. His hands caught the back of her thighs, lifting her up, he impaled her on his impressive length. Fawks threw her head back with a breathy moan as he began to violently fuck her against the wall of the shower.

He found he liked the way her soft mewling voice echoed off the tile, the way her body glistened and slid against his. He made a mental note to take her in the shower again in the near future.

Fawks dug her claws into his back, leaving lines of blood on his pale skin. The stinging pain only caused him to fuck her harder, grasping her hips as pulled her down onto his manhood with ever thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as he ravished her to completion.

Fawks lost track of how many times she climaxed before Sessho-maru pressed her body against the damp tile, snarling his own release. She was shaky on her feet as he lowered her legs, whimpering softly as his seed began to trickle down her thigh.

"…did you enjoy that…?" Sessho-maru teased. Fawks giggled pulling him back to her for a kiss.

Fawks unlocked her door as quietly as she could, but it was no use. As soon as she was through it, she has a pissed off Marquis in her face.

"And just where the hell have you been?!" Marquis bellowed charging into the living room as soon as Fawks came through the door. "Do you have any idea how many times I called you?! I was gonna go fill out a police report…"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't you sorry me! How dare…!" he paused mid exaggerated hand gesture, staring distractedly at her neck.

"What…?" his silence made her more unnerved her more then his ranting. He pointed, "Is that…a hickey?"

"What?!" she cried, her hand grasping her throat. Marquis eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh…my…God…"

"…It's not what you think…!"

"You finally fucked him didn't you?"

"…okay, I guess it is what you think…" she sighed plopping down on the couch.

"How was it? Was it everything you wanted and more?" He teased.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was overly excited for us to have sex, not me…"

"So tell me if it was good or not? Is he big?"

Fawks blushed remembering how Sessho-maru had ravished her last night and then again earlier that morning.

"Mmm, I take that dreamy look to mean he's an animal in bed…"

"…you have no idea…"she sighed, feeling her panties dampen.

"It's a good thing, too. Jack keeps asking about you…"

Fawks groaned, rolling her eyes, "God, you let a guy fuck you and he thinks he owns you…"

"I was so happy when you broke up with that asshole…"

"I could tell…you threw a party…"

"_Chica_? Since when do I need an excuse to throw a party?" Marquis winked, heading into the kitchen. "You hungry? I'm sure you need to replenish your energy after your sexcapades…"

"Its okay he…made me breakfast…" she blushed.

"An animal in bed and a good cook? You better marry this guy…"

"Shut up…!" Fawks cried.


	8. Jealousies and Uncertainties

It didn't take Marika long to notice that something was different about her employer. He had gone nearly the whole day without snapping or belittling any of the humans in his employ. He didn't even get angry when he managed to catch a near fatal error one of the Tempts had made on the company numbers.

He'd merely fixed the man with an icy stare before promptly firing him.

Sessho-maru gave an irritated sigh, slipping into his limo at the end of the day, "…what is it you want now, Marika?"

She glanced up from the seat across from him.

"Do not play the fool. You've been watching me all day…" he shut his eyes, loosening his tie.

"I…was merely surprised by how calm you've been lately. It leads me to wonder toward the cause…"

Sessho-maru was surprised to find Marika was right. He felt positively zen-like, he'd never felt this relaxed after sex with anyone else.

"That's none of your business"

Marika grit her teeth, she had smelled that female's stink on him the moment he'd approached her. She comforted herself with the knowledge that, now that Sessho-maru had gotten the girl into his bed, his interest in her would slowly wane until he finally got rid of her.

Fawks hummed to herself as she left the lecture hall, she was in a good mood since that morning and she knew it had something to do with the amazing night she'd had. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such mind blowing sex or been so satisfied after. She wanted to call Sessho-maru, to see him again but she didn't want to seem desperate.

"Yo! Fawksy!"

The voice threw cold water on her pleasant mood, Jack.

Fawks ignored him, picking up her pace but he managed to cut her off. Jack was tall and muscular, the self-proclaimed cocoa skinned God.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, girl?"

"Home…and away from you…" she frowned.

"Come on, babe…! Just because we broke up doesn't mean you have to act like I'm the devil or something…"

"But you cheating on me, not just once, but multiple times while we were together, means I can treat you anyway I want…" Fawks side stepped him.

"I said I was sorry…"

"…fuck you…"

"Fawkeisha…" he sighed, reaching out to her, but Marquis slid in between them, knocking his hand away.

"Is this creature bothering you cousin of mine?"

"Why yes, dear cousin, I do believe he is"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's funny since he didn't seem that concerned with you when you were together and he was sticking his dick in any girl who'd let him" Marquis scoffed.

"That's a low blow…"

"No this is: you should give up on Fawkeisha seeing as she's already moved on to the next and from what I've heard he's got quite a bit more…stamina then you"

Jack went pale, Fawks stifled a laugh as she pulled Marquis away.

"…I think you made him cry…" she whispered.

"For all the times he made you cry, I don't think we're equal yet" he scoffed.

Sessho-maru glanced up as the key slid into the lock and Fawks entered his apartment. Dropping her bag by the door she flopped unceremoniously onto the couch, leaning against his shoulder.

"I take it you've had a hard day…" he began. She groaned as he slid an arm around her, pulling her to his chest.

Fawks gave a sigh, snuggling against him, "It's nothing…just my ex keeps bugging me…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Were you unclear about your intentions?"

"I thought telling him I never wanted to see him again and to go to hell was pretty clear" she sighed.

Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar anger grip him. In days of old he would be able to disembowel the lesser and annoying suitor for even speaking to her.

Feeling his youki spike, Fawks purred leaning up to kiss his neck, "I don't want to think about him, not when I'm with you…"

She straddled his lap, kissing away his irritation. Sessho-maru's hand slipped up the back of her shirt, easily undoing the clasp of her bra. She readily took of her shirt and bra, dropping them beside the couch.

"Mmm…Sessh-kun…" Fawks moaned as he slid his tongue over her left nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His hands ran down her back, cupping her generous backside. She gave a soft cry as the vibrating of her phone added to the delicious friction in her pants.

"…is that important?" Sessho-maru rumbled, placing a kiss between her breasts.

"Mmm…it's…probably just my cousin…" she sighed, shivering as each vibration sent a pleasant throb through her core. Sessho-maru smirked, slipping a hand into her pocket, he put the phone to his ear.

"Fawkeisha is preoccupied at the moment" he replied already unzipping her pants.

_"Who the hell is this?!"_ an unfamiliar voice spat back.

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, slipping her jeans down her hips, "I could ask you the same question"

_"I'm Fawks' boyfriend, now who the hell are you?"_

Sessho-maru held back an irritated growl, perhaps it was time to show this boy his place. He handed Fawks the phone, "It's for you"

"…Marquis, I'm busy…"

_"This ain't your cousin and who was that guy who answered your phone?" _Jack began, irritated. Fawks didn't have time to utter an indignant reply before Sessho-maru cupped her crotch, sliding a finger into her already dripping heat.

"Aah…!"

_"Fawkeisha?"_

"…What are you…Ah!" she cried out again as he slid another finger into her, pumping the digits in and out. His lips and tongue continued their exploration of her breasts, leaving little red marks on her darkened skin.

"Mmmm…Sessh-kun…" Fawks moaned.

_"Who?!"_ Jack demanded, but she wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Do you like it, koi?" Sessho-maru growled adding another finger to her already tight sheath.

"…Ah! I'm…gonna come…!"

At that point the phone went dead in her hand, Sessho-maru smirked triumphantly as he laid her down on the couch.

"Should we be…doing this here…?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Do you honestly think either of us could wait?" he asked, unzipping his pants and freeing his straining erection.

Fawks bit her lip in anticipation as he teased her entrance with the tip of his manhood. He met her eyes, slamming himself deep inside of her. Fawks' eyes slipped shut with a breathy moan. He wasn't gentle by any means, not that she minded. Each rough thrust of his length brought her closer to the release she had been denied before.

Sessho-maru found the fact that she could handle his rough treatment of her refreshing. Even when he bedded demon females they often complained he was too violent with them and that sex with him often hurt. Yet this little fire demon, who had only ever coupled with humans, had her legs wrapped around his waist, mewling like a kitten and meeting his violent thrusts.

He leaned over her glistening form, lapping at the sweat on her breasts. Fawks moaned, running her fingers through his silver hair as she felt the first of what she was sure would be many climaxes begin in the pit of her stomach.

"Sessh-kun…mmm…just a…little more…"

Sessho-maru didn't disappoint, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, hitting her spot with every thrust. Fawks eyes rolled back and she came with breathless cry, her sheath spasmed around his length. Sessho-maru let out a fierce snarl as he joined her in the void, spilling his seed into her pliant flesh.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, trying to get the air back into his lungs. He had never been that fast before, though a quick glance at Fawks' now discarded cell phone told him that had been at it for an hour and forty minutes. His partner usually found release several times before he himself did. Perhaps he was losing his touch in his old age, or maybe Fawks' delightfully tight sheath was spoiling him.

Whatever the reason, Sessho-maru found he could not care about it too much. The zen-like calm that followed coupling with Fawks had already started to descend upon him. Her fingers ran through his hair and she kissed his neck.

"…a girl could get used to this…" she sighed in his ear. He chuckled softly, lifting himself off and out of her.

"Are you hungry, koi?"

"…I am now…"

"Go bathe, I shall make dinner" Sessho-maru said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. Fawks watched him go, her heart giving an involuntary flutter. She had never felt like this with anyone before, if she didn't know any better she would've thought she was starting to fall for him. She shook the silly notion from her head, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Fawks turned on the shower as hot as it would go, hoping the heat would clear her pleasure muddled brain. She wasn't a girl any more, she knew full well getting off with someone was completely different then loving them. Hell, she didn't even know Sessho-maru well enough to love him. He cooked for her, chatted with and spent time with her, but they were still more like friends who have sex then real lovers.

_'Come on, Fawkeisha, you're young! You can have a meaningless fling with a gorgeous sex god if you want to!'_

Fawks gave a sigh, leaning her forehead against the tile of the shower, _'But…what if I want it to mean something? How do I get to his heart?'_


	9. Bitter Mornings

When Fawks emerged from the bathroom, Sessho-maru immediately noticed something off about her scent. It was worried and somewhat sad, she had been the epitome of calm and happiness when he'd finished with her. She'd pulled on an old t-shirt and pajama pants, her hair still damp from the shower. He was about to ask what was troubling her when her phone vibrated on the floor where they'd left it.

"It's my cousin…" she said, picking it up, "Hello?"

_"You wanna tell me why Jack was here looking for you?" _Marquis asked, clearly irritated.

"What?!" Fawks cried.

_"MmHm, he was throwing a fit demanding to know where you were, he kept saying he was gonna kill that bastard who was fucking you. I had to threaten to call the police just to make him leave"_

"Oh, lord…" she sighed.

_"What the hell happened to set him off like that? What did you do?"_

"It wasn't me! It was Sessho-maru!" she cried, shooting the man in question a reproachful glare.

_"What…did…y'all…do to him?"_

"He…may have answered my phone while we were having sex…?"

_"Damn girl…!"_

"Sessho-maru did it! He told me it was for me and I **thought** it was you. Next thing I know Jack's demanding to know who the guy who's answering my phone is and Sessho-maru won't stop…doing…things to me…" Fawks blushed.

_"He is a man after my own heart, Chica. How did that asshole even get your number anyway?"_

"No idea…look I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

_"Mm…have fun…"_

Fawks hung up the phone with a sigh, she glared at Sessho-maru who sat patiently at the table.

"Are you vexed with me?" he teased as she wordlessly took her seat across from him.

"Yes! …no…Maybe!"

He chuckled darkly and she glared.

"Who knows, maybe this time Jack will take the hint and leave me alone" She shrugged.

"One would hope. It would be most unpleasant if I had to dismember him…" Sessho-maru replied casually.

"That's not funny…"

"…I don't know of any good places to hide a dead body, let alone pieces of one, on such short notice…"

"Sessh-kun!"

Fawks hummed to herself as she got off the elevator to her apartment. After a peaceful night of studying and mind blowing sex, she'd woken up to find Sessho-maru gone as he often was in the morning. But he'd left her a note, apologizing for his early departure, wishing her a good day and promising to see her soon. That was one of many firsts for her, even when her previous boyfriends left before she woke up to go to work, they'd never bothered with any of that.

For the time being she decided to put her inner turmoil on how to win his heart on the back burner. Instead she decided to bathe in the warm of, if not his affection, then his favor. An unpleasant scent successfully doused her good mood as she rounded the corner to find Jack waiting outside the door for her.

He had murderous intent in his eyes but Fawks could care less. In the end he was still a human. She wasn't afraid of him and would never be seeing as she could incapacitate him with a flick of her wrist.

"You're home late…" he began.

"Actually, it's early" she grinned unpleasantly. "What the hell are you doing here? You're acting like a stalker…"

"I…lost my temper last night. I never thought you'd move on so damn quick, we only broke up a month ago"

"Oh please, we'd broken up long before that and you know it. What the hell is this? You suddenly care now that I've moved on, 'cause you sure as hell didn't when we were together and you were fucking any girl who looked at you twice" she glared crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Look, I fucked up, I'm sorry. I…I was stupid and I just wanna make up for it. I want you back, baby" he said in a soft tone.

"Yeah? Well if you learned nothing from our little 'conversation' last night, I don't want or even need you" Fawks scoffed finding her keys and sliding them into the lock. "And if you don't want me to go down to the police station and file a restraining order right now, do us both a favor and lose my number"

"I won't stop fighting for you…!"

"Fuck you!" she yelled slamming the door in his face. Marquis was standing in his bedroom doorway

"Oh my God is he still out there?!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm calling the cops" he announced. Fawks gave annoyed sigh, so much for her good mood.


	10. Impossible

Fawks stood over the stove, cooking dinner for her and Sessho-maru. She was more then eager for him to get home, it had been nearly a week since she'd seen him. Just a few days away from him and she was missing him terribly. With all the stress of finals and the added stress of Jack pursuing her once again, all she wanted was Sessho-maru to wrap his arms around her and soothe away all her irritation. She didn't even want sex, the peaceful calm of his presence was enough.

Fawks was still trying to convince herself she wasn't falling for him, after all, how could she fall for a man she barely knew?

But the more he was gone from her sight, the more she missed him.

Her phone began to ring, "Hello?"

_"Good evening, Firefly"_

Fawks lit up, "Grandfather"

_"And how are you this night, my dear?"_ Iru asked.

"I'm fine, I miss you…"

_"I miss you too, Firefly. But I can tell missing me isn't all that is troubling you"_

Fawks bit her lip, twirling a strand of red hair. "Don't…read too much into this, okay?"

_"Very well…"_

"I'm…seeing someone…he's a youkai…"

_"Of course you know I'm pleased by this…"_

"Yeah…but…we've been going out for a couple of months now and…I…I think I'm falling for him…"

_"Is that strange?"_

"We…don't really go on dates. I've been seeing him for a while now but I still feel like I barely know him. How can I fall in love with someone like that?"

_"Have you slept with him?"_

Fawks turned red, "Grandfather!"

_"It is a legitimate question. I promised not to read too much into it, didn't I?"_

Fawks huffed, "Fine, yes, we're sleeping together…"

_"I believe that is why you're becoming so attached to him. He is your Perfect Mate"_

Fawks felt her face grow hot. "Whoa, slow down…! It's not like he marked me or anything…"

_"You are Taiyoukai, my love. Your body would only respond with such longing to the one who was perfect for you"_

Fawks was caught between anguish and joy, her eyes filled with tears.

_"Are you alright, Firefly?"_

"How can I…be alright with this…?" she hiccupped.

_"I thought you cared for him…"_

"I do…but he…" she sobbed.

_"Does he not share your feelings?"_

"I…can't talk about this now…"

_"Alright, my dear, take some time and calm down…"_

Fawks hung up, trying to stop the steady stream of tears. She honestly had no idea why she over reacted that way. Yes she was sure now she loved Sessho-maru, but she couldn't be his mate. Not when she barely knew who he was.

The moment Sessho-maru stepped through the door he was assaulted by the scent of her tears. His body went rigid and he was by her side in seconds.

"What happened?"

Fawks glanced up at him in mild shock before turning away, "It's nothing…I was…cutting onions…"

But he knew it was lie, he reached for her pulling her into his arms, she relaxed against his chest. This was getting dangerous, he had no idea why her tears had affected him so. Other women he'd been with had cried in front of him before and he'd only found it an annoyance. Yet just the smell of tears from this girl had him going into a panic.

Sooner then Sessho-maru would have liked she pulled away.

"I think I should go home for today…" she said, shutting off the stove.

"Fawks-chan…"

She would meet his gaze, "Maybe…it would be best if we stopped seeing each other…"

His eyes widened in disbelief, feeling the panic from a moment ago race through him, he stubbornly pushed it back, "I thought you enjoyed our time together"

"I told you I wouldn't be your sex friend"

"Forgive me but I saw you as more then that" He replied crossing his arms.

"How could you?" she gave a dry laugh, "I know nothing about you, Sessho-maru. Not that you'd tell me. I can't be in a relationship with someone I barely know"

"I know you, isn't that enough?"

"No, Sessho-maru, it isn't" she walked around him out of the kitchen. He didn't watch her go and flinched when the door shut behind her.

He felt an all too familiar rage build up inside him but he wouldn't pursue her. Sessho-maru would never force himself on a woman who did not want him. No matter how much her smile warmed his frozen heart or how much her scent drove him wild.


	11. Wednesday's Child

Lord Iru picked up his phone on the second ring, "Are you better now, Firefly?"

_"…I little…I was wondering if it was okay if I came for a visit…after I finish my finals"_

"Of course, my child. I would like nothing better" he smiled.

_"Great, I'll see you next Friday then?"_

"Mm, everything is just the way you left it. I shall be waiting eagerly for your return"

_"Okay, I love you, Grandfather"_

Iru's old heart gave a flutter, "I love you, too, my Firefly"

He hung up the phone, pouring himself a drink. He lifted that glass to his lips, staring distractedly out the window at the coming dawn, _'Fawkeisha-chan…'_

_Flashback…_

The small child stared out of the window of the limousine, clutching tightly to her teddy bear.

"Fawkeisha-chan?"

She blinked up at the older girl seated beside her. Her long sandy brow hair was held back in a ponytail, her green eyes warm and nurturing.

"Are you alright?"

The child nodded, glancing at the man seated opposite from them. His features were sharp and severe like a hawk, his black hair slicked back. As if feeling her nervous gaze, his hard green eyes focused on her. Eyes so much like hers and her sister's and yet so much colder and angrier.

"Just what the hell are you looking at?" he growled. Fawkeisha immediately looked away.

"Father…" the older girl sighed, placing a protective arm around her, "Leave Fawkeisha-chan alone…"

The older man scoffed, turning to glare back out the window, "You're lucky I don't want him to see you covered in bruises…"

The girl trembled, her eyes pricking with tears. She wanted to ask about where they were going, but fear had stolen her voice; the fear of this man, Kaito Hidenori. Her father.

Back when she was alive, her mother would carry on about what a wonderful man he was and how Fawkeisha had his eyes. But since her mother's death had forced her to move to Japan, away from everything she knew and loved, to live with her father, she had wondered if her mother really knew him at all.

The man hated her, he had told her as much upon their first meeting. He cursed her mother for having given birth to her and when the mood took him he would beat her horribly.

Fawkeisha's new sister, Miyako, had tried her best to protect her from him, but she was still a girl herself and could do little to keep her father's fists from finding her.

When her father hadn't hit her in several days, she knew something was up, and when he had bought her a new dress, it had scared her to death. She had believed he was finally planning to kill her.

But that morning, a limousine had been waiting for them downstairs and they were dressed in their Sunday best.

Said limousine pulled to a stop in front of a large mansion and the chauffer came around to open the door.

"…let's get this over with…" Kaito grumbled, going on ahead of them.

"…who lives here?" Fawkeisha asked, taking her sister's hand.

"Our grandfather" Miyako replied.

"Grandfather?" Fawkeisha blinked up at her. "Is he nice?"

"Well…he isn't mean…he just doesn't seem too interested in us" Miyako said nervously.

"Eh? Then why are we here?"

"He wanted to meet you" Miyako smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Me?" Fawkeisha blinked.

"Enough questions!" Kaito snapped. The little girl flinched.

"You better keep your damned mouth shut around the old man. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, got it?!"

Fawkeisha nodded hurriedly.

Miyako sighed, shaking her head. They were led through the main hall and into a finely decorated parlor. Fawkeisha climbed up on the couch beside her sister while her father began to pace.

"What could the old man possibly want with us?" he muttered, "Does he really expect me to believe it's all for the sake of knowing the little bastard…"

"Father please!" Miyako sighed.

"Watch what you say in my house, Kaito" a snarling voice caught their attention. The man in the doorway was wore a stern expression on his face, his jet black hair draped his shoulders while his emphatic green eyes were trained warily on Kaito. Miyako stood bowing deeply, "Grandfather"

Fawkeisha blinked, the man looked hardly old enough to be anyone's father let alone grandfather.

"You summoned us so we're here. Now what do you want?!" Kaito barked. The man's eyes snapped to Fawkeisha and she flinched.

"Is this the child?" he asked, his voice like rolling thunder. Kaito nodded grudgingly. The strange man beckoned her forward, she glanced at her older sister who nodded. Hopping down from the couch, Fawkeisha cautiously approached the older man. He bent to examine her, his eyes studying her small form.

"What's your name, little princess?" he said softly.

"Fawkeisha…" she whispered.

"Ah, Fawks-chan, what a lovely name" He smiled, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"…what's your name?" she asked.

"It's been a long time since someone's asked me that, young one" his smile became melancholy "You may call me Iru-sama if you like"

His thumb stroked her cheek and she winced, his brows furrowed. Giving a snarl, he stood glaring at the other man, "Kaito, how could you?!"

"Just what the hell are you talking about?!" he snapped. The other man rushed him, grabbing him by the collar, he slammed him into the wall.

"How dare you lay your hands on this child in such a manner?! Your own flesh and blood!" Iru growled.

"I never wanted the little bastard! I told her mother to get an abortion but the bitch wouldn't listen…" Kaito growled back.

"Grandfather! Please stop!" Miyako cried, lifting Fawks into her arms.

"And _you_!"Iru snapped. Miyako flinched.

"How could you allow such a thing to be done to your own sister?!" he roared. Miyako shrank back.

"Stop it!" Fawks cried. He seemed to be calmed by her voice.

"Don't talk to Miyako that way! She's the only one who's nice to me!" she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, burying her face in the older girl's shoulder.

"…Fawkeisha-chan…" Miyako began. The man released Kaito, straightening out his robes.

"Since I see you clearly don't want this child, I'll take her for my own"

Fawks blinked, "Eh?"

"…Fine by me" Kaito sneered.

"B…but father…!" Miyako began.

"You heard him, Miyako-chan. As the patriarch of the family we have no choice but to obey" Kaito said coldly.

"Fawkeisha would be much safer here, you can't deny that…" the patriarch growled.

"…Is that okay with you, Fawkeisha?" Miyako asked. Fawks lifted her head, glancing at the Iru-sama.

"…Okay…"

"…You're sure?" Miyako began.

"Miyako-chan, can't you tell?" Fawks asked, looking back up at her sister. "Granpa is incredibly lonely"

Fawks watched as her father and sister got back in the limousine, Miyako waved at her as the car sped away.

"Won't you miss your sister?"

She looked up at Iru-san who had a firm grasp of her hand.

"Yeah…but I won't miss daddy hurting me…" she replied somewhat coldly. "Iru-san?"

"Mm?"

"…You're not really my grandfather, are you?"

Iru looked down into her, her expressive green eyes focused on him as if she were staring through him.

"No, I am not"

"…and you're not human either…"

"No"

Fawks stared contemplatively at her shoes, "So then…I'm not human…and neither is Miyako or Father…"

Iru knelt, taking the child into his arms.

"…Kaito and Miyako are most certainly human. You were the only child powerful enough to inherit my demon blood. I've been waiting for you for a long time…"

_…End Flashback_

"…I am sorry, old friend. But I swore I'd never let that child be hurt by anyone ever again. Can you begrudge me for trying to protect my flesh and blood, even from your own son…?"


	12. Separation

Marika sighed as her employer's phone went to voicemail once again. His mood had been decidedly sour for the past month and a half, not that anyone who didn't know him could tell. Now he'd fallen off the face of the Earth, refusing to contact anyone. No doubt something had happened with the fire demon he was seeing to. Marika had been watching him closely and couldn't help but note how his private phone had been disturbingly silent.

At first she had been pleased, no doubt the new development meant he had called off his little fling with the girl. But his increasing moodiness gave her cause to worry, just what had happened between the two of them?

Marika stubbornly pressed re-dial, this time with better results.

_"One would think my repeated refusal to answer your call would be a sign…" _he said in an irritated sigh.

"Where are you?"

_"On holiday. It has been a while since I've taken one"_

"This is most unlike you sir. Is something the matter?"

Sessho-maru seemed to hesitate.

"I assume this has something to do with Hidenori-san?"

_"Do not…speak that name…"_ he hissed. Marika was taken aback.

_"…I'll be back in a few months. I'm sure you can handle things until my return"_

"Yes, sir" Marika said. Sessho-maru hung up and she regarded the phone with a worried expression. Never in all their long years together had she ever seen him like this, if she didn't know any better she would say he was suffering from a broken heart. Just the notion made her want to laugh until she cried.

Sessho-maru wasn't some love sick school boy. Still she couldn't help but worry about him, he'd never even taken so much as a vacation before. Then again, maybe he had decided to spend some quality time alone with that girl he was seeing. The very thought made Marika's stomach turn.

She gave another sigh as she stared out the window of her penthouse suite. As usual, there was nothing to do but wait until Sessho-maru decided to rejoin the world. But that could take several decades, at minimum. Marika proceeded to cancel all of Sessho-maru's meetings and appointments for the next few months but even then she knew she was being optimistic.

It didn't take Fawks long to spot Iru-sama in the crowd as she got off the plane. He embraced her warmly, "Welcome home, my child"

"I missed you so much, grandfather"

"I missed you too, dear one. Come, I'm sure you must be tired after your long flight"

Fawks stared dazily out the car window as they drove out to her childhood home in Kyoto.

"You seem restless, Firefly. Do you still not wish to talk about this young man who has captured you?"

"No, and he hasn't captured anything" she said quickly. The silence stretched on.

"Oh, grandfather…I just…I'm so confused…" she sighed.

"Do you care about him?"

"More then anything"

"Then what is there to be confused about?"

"I…I don't know a thing about him…!" she gave a dry laugh. "When we talk, it's usually about me or just mundane stuff. I don't know where he was born, what his life was like…"

"Have you tried asking?"

"Yeah but…he's not big on sharing. I asked him what his childhood was like and all he said was 'violent'" she pouted, leaning against the seat. "I stopped asking him things because I didn't want to annoy him…"

"Just who is this young man? You told me he was a youkai, but you haven't told me much else…"

Fawks stiffened, Iru smirked to himself. He knew he was teasing her now, but he couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he'd seen his sweet descendent.

"He's…inu youkai…"

"Inu youkai…quite rare indeed…" Iru nodded, "In fact, a dear friend of mine was Inu…"

"Okay…" she sighed, "He's…the son of your dear friend. His name is Sessho-maru…"

"Mm, that troublesome pup…" Iru began. "I'm surprised you were able to tame him…"

"What are you talking about? We just…did stuff together…"

"I'm sure…"

"Grandfather!"

_'That pup must be losing his mind without her…I wonder how long it will take for him to come crawling to my doorstep…'_ Iru smirked to himself.

"…you're thinking evil thoughts aren't you…" Fawks glared.

"What on earth would make you say that, my Firefly?"

"You always get that weird smirk when you're thinking evil thoughts. Cut it out" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forgive me, dearest" he chuckled.


	13. Coping

"Well, I never would have thought the stubborn and headstrong Lord Sessho-maru would disconnect from the world all because of some girl…"

Sessho-maru lowered his newspaper, glaring at the demoness sipping coffee across the table from him.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" he began.

"A mother always knows when her pup is in need of guidance" Lady Sachiko glanced up at him with disapproving golden eyes. "Now, tell me about this girl…"

Sessho-maru neatly folded his paper before getting up from his seat at the bistro table. He was in no mood to answer questions or to deal with his mother's incessant meddling.

"I wonder what your father would think if he knew you'd actually come to care for the girl he chose as your fiancée"

Sessho-maru stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at her over his shoulder. Sachiko gestured to his abandoned chair.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"One night the Inu no Taisho and Iru-sama were drinking together and decided to merge their bloodlines" Sachiko replied nonchalantly. "Since Iru-sama had no female children at the time, it was decided you should mate with one of his descendents…"

"Ridiculous…not even father would look so far into the future…" he scoffed.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, my son. After all, you are getting on in years and you have yet to give me any grandchildren" she glared accusingly.

Sessho-maru gazed contemplatively out at the street, perhaps his mother was right. He was too old not to have sired any pups, that might explained his attachment to Fawkeisha, or why he felt so at peace after having sex with her.

"Well? Are you going to go after her or not?" his mother inquired.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you love her, even a blind man could see that" Sachiko crossed her arms.

Sessho-maru scoffed.

"Oh, get your head out of your ass once in a while! It's painfully obvious you're mad for her, just make up with her already! I want a grandchild by next spring"

"Even if what you said held any weight at all, Fawkeisha decided to absolve our relationship. I am not accustomed to pursuing an unwilling female" He sighed once again rising from the chair. Sachiko pouted as she watched him go, "Honestly, how did that boy ever become so stubborn? It must be from his father…"

"A party?" Fawks blinked at Iru-sama as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Hm, for charity or something like that…" he waved his hand dismissively. "According to my secretary, it's good press for an aging billionaire philanthropist…"

"…A _reclusive_ billionaire philanthropist with an adopted mixed race child…" she scoffed rolling over.

"You are the one who has been reclusive, child. Some old friends of yours came by to spend time with you but you turned them away…"

"I'm just…getting over a pretty serious relationship…at least on my part. A certain amount of moping is basically mandatory after that happens"

"You've been moping for nearly a month. You won't even take your darling Marquis' calls. He is worried about you, dear, we all are" Iru sighed, stroking her hair.

Fawks sighed, she hated making Iru and Marquis so worried but her feelings for Sessho-maru still weighed on her. She wasn't over him by a long shot which made her even more depressed then missing him. The constant remembrances of his kisses, rare smiles even his scent just made her want to curl up and die for never being able to experience them again.

That sure wasn't healthy. Something had to give.

"Alright…!" She sat up. "Charity…thing…! Let's do this!"

"I'm glad you approve, Firefly. I'll call your friends back, they can assist you in choosing a dress" he smiled going to the door. Fawks groaned again, flopping back into bed.

"Come now, dear. It won't be so terrible to try on pretty things…"

"You don't know how those guys get about shopping…"

"Get dressed, I have a surprise for you" he smirked, closing the door behind him. Fawks came downstairs to find Iru wasn't alone.

She blinked at the girl seated on couch opposite him, "Miyako?"

"Fawkeisha-san, it's been a while" she smiled, she was just as Fawks remembered her. Her warm maternal smile, evergreen eyes that mirrored hers and soft sandy brown hair, hanging about her face, giving her the look of an angel.

"Sis! What are you doing here?!" Fawks cried throwing her arms around her older sister.

"Iru-sama asked I come. He said you were feeling down and could use some sister time" she laughed.

"Thank you grandfather!" Fawks beamed as the two girls hurried out the door to the waiting car.

"Have a good time, Firefly" Iru waved.


	14. Special

"What's the matter, Fawkeisha-chan? Iru-sama told me you haven't left the house since you've arrived…" Miyako began as her sister modeled dresses.

"It's…a really stupid reason…does this hide my tattoo?"

"You should have thought of that before you got such an outlandish tattoo" Miyako shook her head.

"Oi! It's significant to me! Besides I don't really give a crap if those rich folks see it. They already think Iru-sama is a pervert for keeping me around…" Fawks scoffed.

"What is the stupid reason for your moping?"

Fawks sighed unzipping the dress, "It's…this guy…"

"Guy? I've never known you to get so upset over a man before"

"I know but…I really liked him…"

"He broke up with you?"

"Actually…I called things off with him…"

"If you cared about him so much, why would you do that?"

"I…knew nothing about him. He never talked about himself, he could be a hitman for all I know!" Fawks cried exasperatedly. Standing in front of the full length mirror in her underwear, she absently stroked the circular scars running up her back. "I've made a lot of stupid mistakes, sis. I don't want to make another one, no matter how much I care about him…"

"I understand that, Fawkeisha-chan. Did you try talking to him about it?"

"…I told him it's the reason why we couldn't be together. He said, 'isn't it enough that I know you?'" Fawks gave a dry laugh. "But how much can he really know? I never told him about the real horrors of my childhood or how I got these scars. If he knew…he probably wouldn't want to see me anymore…"

"Perhaps that is the real reason you decided to call things off" Miyako began.

Fawks glanced at her.

"You're afraid that if he were to find out all about your past, he wouldn't want you anymore"

Fawks bit her lip, it never ceased to amaze her how Miyako could figure out what was bothering her even when she herself could not.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We've been separated for over a month, he's probably already moved on…"

On the rare occasions Fawks had to deal with Marika, the woman always made it a point to let her know how many women were lined up to take her place after Sessho-maru grew tired of her.

"You don't think he cares for you as you do for him"

"Why would he? He could have any woman he wants, why would he want one that's damaged?"

"From what you told me, he seemed upset when you called things off. Wouldn't that mean he wanted you if only a little…"

"If he really cared about me he would have at least **tried** to come after me or to stop me or…something!" Fawks cried exasperated.

"Perhaps you're right" Miyako nodded, sifting through the pile of dresses they had agreed on, "Here, wear this one, it hides most of your tattoo and your scars"

"Thanks sis and…thanks for helping me talk this out…" Fawks smiled.

"What are sisters for?"

Sessho-maru opened his eyes with a groan as his nose alerted him to yet another unwanted presence.

"So this is where you've been…"

He sat up from where he was napping on the couch to glare at Marika, "How did you get in here?"

"I basically blackmailed the doorman into giving me a spare key…" she sighed pushing back her dark hair. "You're heartbroken so you return home? How cliché"

"What is it you want?"

She pulled an envelope out of her purse, "A charity event, you're going. And you're in luck it's taking place in Tokyo so you won't have to travel far"

"I am growing quite weary of women who think they know me, trying to tell me what to do" he growled, shutting his eyes once more.

Marika sighed, taking a seat on the couch beside her employer.

"Marika…" he gave warning growl.

"Why is she so special?!"

Sessho-maru opened an eye, her cheeks were red and she wouldn't look at him.

"That girl…just what the hell is so special about her? You've never been this upset over a pretty face…"

Sessho-maru tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling, "I don't know"

Marika leaned over him, sealing her lips over his. When he didn't return her kiss, she pulled back, her blue eyes swimming with emotion.

"Can't I be special to you? If only for a little while?"

"If that is your wish…"

Marika smiled, leaning down for another kiss.


	15. INFO ON NEXT CHAPT

Unfortunately my computer has died, forcing me to put this story on hiatus until I can retreive the data off it. This will be the only story on hiatus because I had already begun working on the next chapter and was nearly finished before the tragedy occurred.

I could rewrite the chapter but I hate throwing away hard work. Please do not fret, it shouldn't take long for the fic to be up and running once more.

-All my love

MARIE


End file.
